


Thy Smile Be Lost

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something missing in Shingo's life. Something vital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Smile Be Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Kamen Rider Kink Meme.

Shingo thought he'd feel whole once Ankh was gone. He thought having the invader out of his mind and body would mean everything felt right again.

He'd never been so wrong in his entire life.

There was a...hole? Yes, a hole inside him. Like a black hole, trying to draw the rest of him in. Every morning he fought to get out of bed and go to work and be the brother that Hina had missed. Every morning, he waited to hear a sardonic voice in the back of his head telling him he was too nice, he was too easy-going...but it wasn't there.

When he ate, he expected someone demanding an ice. He ate one every day, even though they didn't taste quite right now. Hina never said anything, simply buying box after box for their small freezer.

When he was at work, he expected someone to say hilariously awful things about the victims, the perpetrators, and every other driver on the road...but there was nobody there but him.

The gnawing ache in his gut was a constant reminder of what he'd lost, but when he tried to talk to the others, they looked like he was speaking Mandarin, so he stopped trying to explain. Only Eiji seemed to understand or at least _try_ to understand.

"I'll bring him back," Eiji would swear. "You need to hold on until then."

And Shingo would nod, while thinking he wasn't sure how long he could do that.

Eiji hugged him every time and it was almost enough. But not quite.

* * *

When Hina called to say Ankh was back, Shingo dropped everything and drove to Cous Coussier as fast as he could. (He'd never been so grateful to know where the traffic enforcement efforts were so he could avoid them.)

He burst through the door and everyone was there, Eiji and Chiyoko and Hina and Gotou, surrounding Ankh, who looked...well, it was always difficult to tell with Ankh, but Shingo knew him better than anyone, even better than Eiji.

Ankh was one step away from hysterical. In a few more moments he was going to snap and everyone was going to regret it.

Eiji saw Shingo first and maybe he understood better than Shingo had thought, because he immediately hauled Ankh to his feet and shoved him in Shingo's direction. "Go."

Ankh shook off Eiji's hand. "What?"

Everyone was quiet now and Shingo probably should have been embarrassed but he couldn't find the energy for that. "Ankh," he said, his voice cracking.

Ankh crossed his arms, trying to look tough and unaffected.

"Okay," Eiji said cheerfully. "Why don't you two go upstairs? I'm sure you've got a lot to talk about."

The look Ankh gave Eiji had everyone fighting not to laugh, but they all seemed to feel that if Eiji thought this was best, then they'd go along with it. 

Shingo found himself being shooed up the narrow steps with Ankh close behind him. It took all he had not to turn around on the steps and grab Ankh, but he made it into the small bedroom, closing the door once they were both inside.

Now that the moment was here, Shingo didn't know what to say or do. "I missed you," he said finally, when the silence was too much for him.

"Then you're as big an idiot as Eiji," Ankh said with a sneer, crossing his arms.

Being this close was torture, Shingo thought, pulse racing and breathing unsteady. "You don't..." He couldn't help reaching out a hand. If he could just touch. Just for a moment.

Ankh twitched toward him, then pulled back, sucking in a breath.

Eyes widening, Shingo said, "You do. You feel it too."

"No!" Ankh shook his head. "No. That would be ridiculous."

Stepping forward, Shingo watched as Ankh started to shake. "It's okay. I'm here." He put a hand on Ankh's cheek and instantly felt a little better. "I'm here and you're here. I promise."

Ankh made a hurt sound, shaking harder. "I can't. I don't know."

And Shingo was holding him, kissing him, touching him, and it was so much better. Ankh was tearing at his clothing, buttons were flying, and Shingo didn't care because Ankh was touching him and he felt whole for the first time in so long.

Every touch of their skin was like cool water on a burn, like food after a long fast, and Shingo couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He could only be grateful Ankh truly did seem to feel the same, pushing him down on the bed (Eiji's bed, oh gods) and crawling on top of him.

Shingo licked and sucked at Ankh's chest, his neck, his shoulder. He could feel every single point of contact between them and it was better than he could have imagined. Ankh's hand shoved between them, grabbing his dick and it was almost too much. He heard himself whine, digging his fingers into Ankh's back. "Please."

Ankh's laugh was probably supposed to be mean but Shingo knew him too well and heard the underlying affection as Ankh jerked him off, hand moving in precisely the right ways, the way they'd done it so many nights during that year.

Ankh rolled off to the side, losing some of that precious skin contact, but giving Shingo access to the other's dick. The angle was weird but the feel was familiar and he let Ankh set the rhythm for both of them, burying his face in Ankh's neck.

Ankh came first, cursing under his breath in a dozen dead languages as Shingo ran his hand up and down through the stickiness, knowing just what Ankh's body wanted. Gradually he slowed, pushing his own body against Ankh's. "Beg," Ankh said into his ear, a catch in his voice.

Maybe Ankh thought it would take more than that, but he was wrong. "Please. Please touch me," Shingo said, lifting his head a few millimeters to look him in the eye. "Please don't let go. Don't leave me again. I'll do whatever you want."

Ankh's eyes widened and he captured Shingo's mouth in a ferocious kiss, jerking him off so fast it leaned toward painful, but Shingo didn't care, coming in waves of sensation, his body shaking.

Ankh wiped his hand off on the blanket and Shingo laughed softly, knowing Eiji would just smile and wash the blanket for them if Shingo didn't do it first. Then Shingo grabbed Ankh and wrapped himself around the other body, each touch of skin still making his body sing.

"You were part-Greeed for too long," Ankh said, lifting his head to frown down at him. "You're now made partially of desire."

"You didn't know it would happen." It wasn't a question. Shingo had been there the entire time and he would have known as well.

Ankh glared at him. "And worst of all, it's infected this body as well."

Unfazed, Shingo nodded. "It's a copy of mine, after all."

"We can't spend the rest of the ridiculous human lifespan in the idiot's bed." Ankh looked like it was tempting, though.

Laughing, Shingo kissed him. "No, we can't. But I think we can figure something out."

Ankh frowned harder. "It's been a year."

"Yes."

"You survived a year? I've only been back two days."

"It hurt." Shingo shied away from thinking about how _much_ it had hurt.

Ankh looked at him with new respect. "You survived."

"I had to. Everyone worked so hard to save me. I couldn't repay them that way." 

"By killing yourself. You thought about it, though."

Shingo put his forehead against Ankh's shoulder. "Yes," he said quietly.

"I would have done it."

Shingo's head shot up and he stared. "What?"

"I don't know how to resist desire."

Shaking his head in amusement, Shingo pulled Ankh against him. "You don't have to resist. I'm here. We'll figure out the rest together."

Ankh grumbled wordlessly in his ear, but settled down next to him, one hand gently stroking up and down Shingo's back. Shingo suspected Ankh didn't even realize he was doing it, but he had no desire to do anything that might make him stop.

Living with Ankh...sometimes being apart...it wasn't going to be easy. Then again, nothing about Ankh had ever been easy, so that wasn't a surprise. Shingo closed his eyes. All of that could wait for a little longer, though. For the first time in so long, he felt whole and content.

The important thing was that Ankh was home. The rest was just details.

\--end--


End file.
